


Good at Forgiving

by RobberBaroness



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Fallout Kink Meme, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boone confesses to the Courier about his troubles with Carla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good at Forgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "What if Manny was right about Carla?"

"Manny would have hated you," Boone told the Courier.

"Pretty ungrateful of him, considering I solved his ghoul problem."

"Don't take it personally." He took a long drink of whiskey, avoiding her eyes. It had been her idea to get drunk after saving Bitter Springs, but she'd envisioned it as being a lot more fun- the cheering and laughing kind of drunk, not the brooding and sullen kind.

"He hated every woman I had eyes for," he went on. The Courier let him talk. It was a rare enough occurrence that Boone would say more than one sentence at a time that she didn't want to ruin it now.

"Like Carla?"

"Like Carla. Made it easy to pretend he was just jealous again."

She'd heard an edge in his voice before when he spoke about his wife, but there was none now. Only sadness and weariness. He sounded like he could sleep for a hundred years, or drown himself in their vast supply of whiskey.

"I don't hate her. Never did. I can hate Manny for ending up in bed with my wife, but I can't hate her. Funny how that works."

"Wait, Manny? I thought he-"

"Usually. Never known him to touch a woman before or since. Fuck, maybe he thought it would make me leave her. I don't know what she thought."

The Courier didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

"Well, you do now."

There was another long silence, and the Courier was glad of it. As sad as Boone seemed when he wouldn't speak, she was learning it was a million times worse when he did. But of course, the silence couldn't last forever.

"She wasn't a bad girl," he was saying. "Just didn't think about what she did. About marrying me and moving to Novac. About mouthing off to everyone, leaving herself without a friend. About Manny. Fuck, guess that's why I hate him. He should have thought, even if she didn't."

The Courier reached out to touch Boone's arm, feeling pretty useless. He pulled away from her and stared, his eyes feeling cold instead of lost again. She supposed it was better.

"You think I meant to kill her," he snarled. "Don't you?" His angry tone was back, and the Courier had to look away when she shook her hear.

"I didn't think that..."

"Good. Because I didn't. I forgave her then and I forgive her now. I'm good at that when it comes to women."

He laughed harshly.

"You worry too much, kid. I'm not going to leave. I can forgive pretty much everything you do. Telling me we'd chase the Legion and then spending most of our time on Fiends. Dropping your panties with every rentboy in New Vegas. Screwing over the NCR on the whim of a crazy machine. Calling yourself by a Latin name after I killed Casear- Augusta." He said the name as if it were a slur. "I can forgive that you're power hungry and kill at the drop of a cap. If you died, I'd remember you as the sweetest girl who ever lived, because that's the kind of man I am."

The Courier fought back tears. It was silly- she wasn't the one who should be broken up right now. She nodded and opened her own whiskey, while Boone pushed his aside.

"I guess you are good at forgiving, then."

She hoped telling her made him feel better. It sure as hell had ruined her night.


End file.
